


Spring Break

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy, Drinking, M/M, Orgy, Partying, Sexual Humor, Spring Break, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night of drinking things take an unexpected turn.</p><p>Xavi : Guys could we talk about what happened last night?</p><p>Everyone : No!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

 

 

The five hour ride back to campus was silent .

 

 **Xavi :** Guys could we talk about what happened last night?

 

 **Everyone :** No!

 

 **Xavi:** But I just think we should-

 

 **Sergio:** Shhhhhh…

 

 **Juan :** Look, we were on spring break and…we… got a little …drunk.

 

 **Xavi:** Why can’t you all just admit that we had an all-night orgy with each other?

 

Everyone cringed.

 

 **Iker :** Don’t let me in with you guys. I didn’t touch none a y’all!

 

 **Cesc :** That’s right Iker ! ‘cause you were too busy sitting in the  corner watching and touching yourself !

 

 **Iker :** I was thinking about something else!

 

 **Cesc:** Stop lying!

 

 **Juan :** You were locking  eyes with me, Iker.

 

Everyone fell silent again.

 

 **Sergio** : I know I was drunk but … I remember hooking up with this really cute blonde girl. She had freckles and all.

 

 **Fernando :** That cute blonde _girl_ was me dude.

 

 **Andrés  (Screams) :** How the hell did this happen!

 

Silence .

 

 **Xavi :** I had fun.

 

 **Everyone:** Come on man!

 

 **Xavi:**  I was looking back at pictures I took-

 

 **Everyone :** You took pictures?!

 

 **Sergio:** Delete those!

 

 **Iker:** What’s wrong with you?

 

 **Xavi:** Come on guys what’s the big deal ? We’re always say ‘ Bros before hoes’ . Right?

 

 **Juan:** Well …yeah .

 

 **Fernando:** I guess…what happened last night… just goes to show how comfortable we are with each other.

 

 **Everyone:** Yeah, I guess.

 

 **Sergio:** Does this mean we’re gay now?

 

 **Fernando:** I don’t know. Were you excited when we made out?

 

 **Sergio:** No! ……. Yes… a little bit… I was a little excited.

 

 **Andrés:** I think we’re gay . Big time.

 

 **Iker:** We are never going to be able to look at each other the same way again.

 

 **Juan:** What’re we going to do?

 

 **Xavi:** S-Should we go to a gay bar?

 

 **Cesc :**  Could you go there when you’re a new gay?

 

 **Fernando:** Cesc? Don’t talk.

 

 **Cesc:** I just wanna know-

 

 **Fernando:** Just shut up. Ok?

 

 **Sergio *Clears throat* :** There’s a hotel a few blocks away from here. D-do you guys want us to have another …orgy?

 

 **Everyone:** Fuck yeah!!!

 


End file.
